Soul Eater New DWMA Girls
by AdriNichelle
Summary: Adri Uzima, the new nurse at DWMA, has a lot in store for her. She falls in 'love' with a mad scientist, finds out about her long lost vampire half-sister, and tries her best to adjust to her new surroundings. Isn't life just one heck of a roller coaster ride?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it. Feel free to comment and make suggestions. I'm all up for constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the Death Weapon Meister Academy is?"

"Just keep walking forward toots and I'm sure you'll reach a set of stairs that'll lead you to the school's entrance."

"Thanks!" I yell while jogging away from the man.

The people in this city have been really helpful and nice so far. I glance at my watch and see a blinking set of numbers; 6:50.

It's a bit hot today, but I don't mind. Me being born and raised on the island of Oah'u (one of the islands of Hawaii) this weather doesn't bother me so much.

Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? The name's Adriana Jochelle Uzima, but most people call me Adri. I'm a half human and half god, which means I'm an immortal.

My mother was a mortal and I recently heard that she passed. It still hurts to know that I wasn't there for her during her last hours. I didn't even receive an invitation to her funeral. All I have of her is one old photo and the tattoo at the base of my neck.

Everyone in my mother's side has it and we all have them in different places. It's an Andrika tattoo that represents God's protection. My father and mother divorced back when I was a toddler.

I'm 18 now and my father being Duke Vitality means that he no longer needs to make time for me especially since he's busy being the God of Vitality.

When I was 14 he gave me a choker and told me, "Even though I'm not always home or here for you, just know that your Papa loves you." I was so eager to receive the gift and before he clasped the choker around my neck I asked him if I could look at it better.

It was a black leather choker that had lace surrounding the front part of it and it had a black cross hanging from the front of the laced part. I turned it over and saw that on the inside of the choker there were words engraved into the leather and read "For my Beloved Daughter, the Breath and Essence of Life" in beautiful gold script. I hugged my father tightly and cried tears of joy. Now ever since then I wear it around my neck at all times; of course by that I mean when possible.

I only take it off when I shower or when it needs to be cleaned. Wearing it makes me feel safe and reminds me that I've still got a parent, one who loves me no matter what. That's enough about me for now I guess.

Right now I'm trying my best to focus on reaching the top of these stairs. I run as fast as I can up these stairs while being as safe as possible. I wouldn't want to fall and eat it (eat it means to fall down face forward). Just when I'm about to give up out of exhaustion, I finally see the top of the stairs.

Me being too lazy I decide to use my elemental abilities and conjure up a strong wind that allows me to fly right above the top of the stairs. I slowly release my grip on the wind so that I can float down to the ground safely.

I fix my blonde blue hair before moving forward and notice that the shoelace on my right foot is undone. I bend over to go tie it and all of a sudden another person crashes into me. I open my eyes as the being slowly gets off of me and I can hear the person dusting them self off.

I turn over to face the person and stand up. I pat the black vest I wear as a shirt and my short blue skirt. Before I speak I inspect all the exposed areas of my skin to see if I got any cuts. Thank goodness I didn't have any.

"Could you please watch where you're going next time?" I yell at the person who, might I add, made no attempt at all to pick me up and apologize.

I look up to face my offender and end up looking right at a man with silver hair. He just stood there turning a bolt that stuck out of the side of his head and looked at me with extreme curiosity.

"Hmm, how interesting..."

He just stood there and continued to stare. I was getting sick from the puffs of smoke he kept blowing towards my face. I tried my best to swat them away.

"Well... Aren't you going to apologize to me?" I say while coughing.

He then proceeded to smile and walk away from me while turning the bolt in his head.

"Hey! You can't just walk away from me! Where are you going? Come back and face me like a man!"

I run towards him and tug on his white lab coat that had a weird design of stitches on it.

"Do you know who I am?" I yell at him furiously.

He slowly turns back and grabs a hold of my wrist. He brings me closer to his face and I see a scar running under one of his eyes. He slowly lets me go and flashes me a maniacal grin. I let out an embarrassing gasp.

"Dissecting you should be fun..."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 (; I hope you all like it. I'm totally open for any constructive criticism. I've all ways got room for improvement. I don't own Soul Eater, but I wish I owned Stein T-T Shout out to CrazyFlowerHeaven: Thanks for being the first person to favorite my story :D It means a lot to me ^-^**

I didn't know what to do so I panicked and did my signature move.

"Nut... CRACKUH!"

"Owwwwch!" he howled.

"That's what you get you perv!"

I run away from the man while he squirms on the ground and clutches his family jewels.

I run past students in the hallway for awhile, then I stop to ask a funny looking kid with glasses and weird pointy hair, "Excuse me, where might I find Shinigami-sama?"

"Just follow me and I'll take you there."

I follow the kid as he walks swiftly through several corridors.

"Here it is, the Death Room."

"Thanks kid. By the way what's your name?"

"Oh it's Oxford."

"Well thanks a bunch Oxford! I'm the new nurse, Adri-chan. Now if you don't mind..."

I push the doors open and run inside. I now it was rude of me to just burst in like that especially since there were others there already.

"Uncle! Uncle! I left a pervert outside squirming around on the ground!" I yell as I approach the tall black cloaked figure in a cartoon skull mask.

"Whhhhaaaaaaaat?" He asks me in his comical voice.

"I didn't know what to do so I gave him the ol' nutcracker."

His mask scrunches up into an angry face. He grabs me and the others in the room follow us. We walk from the death room till we reach the front doors of the school.

Shinigami-sama pushes them open and yells, "Who's been harassing my... Stein?"

The students who followed us quickly bend over the guy to check and see if he was alright.

"Oh my gosh! Professor are you ok?" a girl with pigtails asks.

I look at my uncle in disbelief.  
"Wait, you know this creep?"

"Well you see, it just so happens that he's one of the teachers here. Not to mention one of the greatest and most intelligent meister there is."

I point at Stein and say, "That pervertive thing? Wait; am I being pranked right now? " I look around to see if there are any cameras.

"I'm afraid not." Shinigami-sama tells me seriously.

"I'm fine. Thankfully my manhood is still intact." Stein says as the three students who followed us help him stand up.

I glare at him and my blue eyes become an icier shade. "Well if you're planning on not having any kids, I could arrange for your balls to break several more times!"

"How cute. Wherever did you find such a deliciously hot-tempered subject?"

I lunge forward ready to choke the life out of this bastard, but unfortunately my uncle's gets a good grip on my shoulders.

"Why don't we go back inside the death room so we can resolve this little conflict? You can tell me exactly what happened once we get there."

"Fine by me." Stein says indifferently.

The pig tailed girl and a boy with red eyes continue to support him. They help him carefully walk into the school.

One girl with black hair and purple eyes, with pale skin stays back. She's staring at me so intently and it's starting to creep me out. Come to think of it, she's been staring at me ever since I came in bursting through the death room's doors.

"Come along now missy." I pout and Shinigami-sama pushes me through DWMA's front doors while the purple eyed girl slowly walks behind us.

**Don't forget to read alykagamine's side of the story. She's doing my long lost half-sister's point of view. Love y'all! (:**


End file.
